


Barrier

by kurapikakurtaaa



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Dutch Killua, Established Relationship, Gonkillu - Freeform, Hispanic Gon, Killugon - Freeform, Language Barrier, Long Distance AU, M/M, One Shot, gon is pretty sappy, hes not as easily embarrassed in this, its an au though so who cares, killua is a bit ooc, long distance, love letter, talk of art, this is so short rip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 19:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8173294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurapikakurtaaa/pseuds/kurapikakurtaaa
Summary: Killua recieves a letter that warms his heart. It's to him, from his beautiful boyfriend, who just so happens to speak a foreign language and live an ocean away.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for choosing to read my short little one-shot, I hope you enjoy! More notes at the end!

     It had been a few months since Killua Zoldyck, at the tender age of 17, had fallen in absolute, complete, head over heels, love. He was completely entranced with a beautiful boy named Gon Freecs. Gon was carmel-skinned, raven-haired, whiskey-eyed, and all around stunningly gorgeous. He was so kind whenever he wrote to Killua, and the white-haired boy absolutely adored every single photo he had of his boyfriend. He kept them in a small envelope between his mattress and box spring, and he looked at them every night before he fell asleep. Gon had even sent some polaroids, which were scribbled on in near-indecipherable Spanish. Killua had spent hours upon hours translating letters from his lover abroad - they had become pen pals for a foreign language project nearly two years back, but long after they were allowed to quit, the letters kept coming. The pair, though different in everything but their attraction to each other, had gotten along splendidly since they had first recieved each other's letters. They had become best friends at 15 and lovers at 16, and both were freshly 17.

     Killua sighed now, flopping down on his bed after a long day and eagerly ripping open his letter from Gon and cracking open his translation book. Out fell another polaroid and the white haired boy beamed, feeling like it was Christmas. He really did love Gon, he thought, as he stared at those whiskey golden eyes in the beautiful polaroid that he held more tenderly than glass. His heart nearly skipped a beat when he read what was scrawled on it:

" _¡eres perfecto! xoxo_ "

Killua admired it, a soft smile spreading across his face. Gon thought he was perfect? Some scrawny Dutch kid was adored by such a sweetheart, shining so brightly he could only really be compared to the sun? His heart was racing, but aching all too much. The Netherlands were too far away from his beautiful Spanish sweetheart, who resided all the way in South America. Killua quickly read through the letter - he was getting better at understanding Spanish from all the letters Gon had sent him.

" _¡Hola bebé! ¿cómo estás?_ " The rest was entirely in Dutch, which made it easy for him to understand. Gon was too good to him.

" _I never tire of looking at the photos you send me! You are so beautiful, and I adore seeing pictures of you, my sweetheart! Next year we will be 18 and I am already saving money and working on my Dutch to meet you! Language will not stop us from loving. It hasn't yet! Maybe soon enough we will be good enough to talk on the phone!_ "

The letter continued, telling Killua many stories about Gon's past two weeks; talking of his journeys and funny encounters in school and at the store. What struck a chord was how Gon spoke of the art museum; and how he was reading the sweetest thing he had ever heard.

" _The art museum was fantastic and beautiful! I think art is really so fascinating, don't you? I enjoy my art class and I think so much about you in it! I realized this week that art knows no boundaries! Don't you think that is neat, my beauty? Art and love-making, those are the two things that people share and love and communicate no matter who they are. All people love and all people can understand art, unlike language... you and I know how much of a barrier that can be. I think you are more beautiful than any other art piece, even though you say you are ordinary... one of the most beautiful pieces of art in the world, the Mona Lisa, do you know why it is beautiful? The Mona Lisa is a photo of an ordinary woman, so why is it so famous? I will tell you, my sweetheart! The painting was one of the first pieces appreciating humanity! The people of the earth had come out of a terrible era, where they believed the Lord was punishing them by sending illness and death. The world was so sad; so gloomy, but the people came to appreciate themselves. They no longer relied totally on a God, some began to appreciate the beauty of humans. Some called it vain, but the Mona Lisa is a painting of an ordinary woman, because people had begun to appreciate themselves. Isn't that so thought-provoking? I think of you like that! You say you are ordinary, but you do not know how much beauty you possess. You are so wonderful! Appreciate and believe in yourself! Xoxo_ "

Killua, with his lips still in an upturned, unwavering state of a smile, wiped the tears that had begun to well in his eyes and threatened to spill onto his lover's letter. He read it over and over again for nearly 30 minutes and ripped out a piece of paper from his school notebook. After storing his new polaroid under his matress, he began to write:

" _Hallo, mijn lieveling,_ "

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you so much for reading; I hope you enjoy! I've had such a hard time writing the past few months as I love my fics to be good quality, but today my friend and I were having a conversation in Spanish in my art class and this idea was actually one I could follow through with! I must say that I'm in Spanish II and Art Studio I, so my information and translation may not be entirely correct, but I tried to stick quite well to what I know! I also know absolutely 0 Dutch as I live in the U.S. and have no Dutch friends to ask, so apologies if Killua's line is incorrect! It is meant to say "Hello, my darling,"
> 
> If I get enough positive response to this I would consider writing a longer epilogue where they meet in person, so if you liked it enough to see that I would love to hear!
> 
> I hope to write more soon! I will try my best! Thank you for all the love. (:
> 
> Xoxo, kurapikakurtaaa


End file.
